The Next Door Neighbors
by Katia11
Summary: When Cindy and her roomate Libby move into a new apartment they get an unexpected suprise of three very eccentic next door neighbors. The hyper Sheen, the shy Carl, and the genius Jimmy who are about to turn their lives upside down.  AU
1. A Rocky Start

You know what I do what I get down? I write romance. I need help.

Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

A Rocky Start 

Cindy Vortex struggled with the heavy box in her arms as she got into the elevator. She turned to her best friend and roommate, Libby Folfax who was also holding a large box and sweating profusely.

"Why do we have so much crap?"

"You got me, girl!"

Just before the elevator door closed someone yelled out. "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

"Did we forget something?"

"I don't think so."

A man joined them in the elevator. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with some cartoon character named Ultra-Lord. "Hello neighbors!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Sheen Estevez and you must be the ones moving into apartment C2? I live in C1 isn't that cool? We're going to be neighbors!" She had known this guy for two minutes and he was really getting on her nerves. He hadn't even offered to take one of the obviously heavy boxes she and her roommate were carrying. "Are you two hungry? My roommate and I are having lunch and it would be cool if you could come eat with us."

"We'll be there," Libby replied as the elevator arrived on their floor. Sheen flashed them a smile. Once he was out of ear shot, Cindy turned to Libby and began to protest.

"You cannot be serious."

"Girl, it's free lunch!"

"He's totally weird!"

"I don't have energy to make anything, do you?"

"Oh, fine."

Cindy sent a glare at her best friend, who just knocked at the door. Sheen smiled at them, and then abruptly began shouting, "CODE RED, CODE RED!"

A very pudgy looking redheaded be-speckled man wearing a llama shirt and ugly green pants surfaced from the bathroom.

"Sheen, what is Code Red?"

"We have lunch guests!" Sheen beamed as he gestured to Libby and Cindy.

"You invited girls over!" He squeaked nervously.

"Obviously," Cindy said rolling her eyes. His eyes grew wide and he took a few puffs off an inhaler. But even after they were all ready sitting Carl just stood there gaping after them.

"They are just girls, Carl! Stop staring!"

"Well, we haven't ever had girls over before!"

They'd never had girls over before? This was going to be a long lunch.

"I brought your favorite low calorie sandwich from Jerry's," Sheen said as he pulled out the sandwich and set it on the coffee table. Carl trudged over to the chair across from where the girls were currently sitting.

"So, it's Sheen," Libby started as he handed her and Cindy a bowl of fried rice and an egg roll. "And Carl right?"

"Yep, and there's Jimmy too, but he works for NASA so he's gone a lot during the week."

Libby's jaw dropped open. "Did you say he works for NASA?"

"Yeah, he's super smart," Sheen said with food still in his mouth.

Cindy immediately lost her appetite.

"Where do you work, Sheen?" Libby asked politely.

"MickeyD's all the way baby!"

Libby giggled and Cindy sent her death glare. She had a migraine and it had only been a few minutes.

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, and I'm actually really good at it."

"That's cool."

"No! It's lame," Cindy hissed but Sheen just smiled.

"What about you Carl? What do you do?"

"I work at a llama ranch."

"I didn't even think there was such a thing!"

"Well, enough about us," Sheen started. "I want to hear more about you!"

Libby smiled as she finished off a fortune cookie. "Well, I just got hired at Macy's but just for a while because I really would like to work in the music industry."

"That's so cool! Cindy, where do you work?"

She had hoped he had forgotten she was sitting there but she decided she'd answer them. "I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, so you're smart?"

"Yes," she couldn't hide her annoyance now.

"You should talk to Jimmy."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

Finally, Libby seemed to decide she was full and relaxed back on the blue couch they were sitting on. "That was delicious!"

"We love Golden Dragon."

"Maybe we can all go together sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Then maybe you can come over and watch some ULTRALORD!" Sheen replied.

"Here," Libby said as she passed a ten dollar bill towards him on the coffee table. "This is for our share."

"Nope, it was my treat," he passed the bill back to her and their hands touched for a moment and Libby blushed a little.

She couldn't be serious!

"Well," Cindy started as she grabbed Libby's arm. "This has been fun, but we have lots of work to do. See you later."

"See you!" Sheen called out before Cindy slammed the door behind them.

"Cindy, wait!"

She glared at her best friend who finally had wiggled her arm out of her Cindy's grasp. "What is your problem?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What was _what_?"

"You have been whining all day then suddenly you are like giggly and nice!"

"They are our neighbors!"

"You never talked to our neighbors in the last place."

"Fine, I think he's sort of cute, okay?"

"I think you are dehydrated, girl. Did you not notice the ten million Ultra-Lord things he was wearing? Wasn't that a kids show?"

"Doesn't make him any less cute," Libby smiled as she worked her way towards her room leaving a very confused and cranky Cindy to start unpacking boxes.

-x-


	2. Genius Shmenius

….. Broken in two now.

Genius Shmenius

Cindy woke up on the couch in her living room, her hair all a mess and she was covered in sweat. Her neck was throbbing. What a wonderful way to start out a Saturday morning.

As she passed Libby's room she noticed that the door was open. The boxes were unpacked and a bunch of clothes were strewn about the floor. Her makeup bag lay on her dresser. She must've gone to see Sheen. Libby hadn't liked a guy so fast since Burt from the bar. That relationship had ended in flames just like this one would.

After a very quick shower Cindy got changed into something more comfortable and then got into the elevator. She was at the mail boxes downstairs and opened hers up to discover nothing but a copy of the rent agreement she had signed.

"Excuse me," a man's voice came from behind her. She turned to meet a very electrifying pair of blue eyes. Her heart unwillingly skipped a beat. "My mail box is right there," he gestured to the mail box that she was currently standing in front of. "You are kind of in my way," he continued, his tone growing rather impatient.

"You could just go around me," she finally returned as her eyes ran up and down the guy in front of her. He had a huge head was only accentuated by his strange ice cream like hairdo. He wore a red shirt with an atom design on the front of it.

"No, I can't. You are standing in front of my mail box so the only way to get to it would be to go through you. But your mass deems that impossible."

She did not like the way was talking to her. Nor the way he was making her so flustered. "Well, excuse me, mister," she snapped back as she moved to the side and he opened his box. He pulled out a rather large pile of papers, as he turned their eyes met again.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed as she got into the elevator and he followed.

"I wasn't staring," he responded as he paged through the big pile of papers in his hands.

There were a few minutes of very awkward silence.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a paper on String Theory written by Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"String Theory is bogus."

"Dr. Cooper has written a fair argument."

"Can I see it?"

"It's not exactly an easy read."

"I bet I could understand it."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Who did this character think he was? "I can understand it just fine I assure you."

"This isn't written for the normal person."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, just less smart then me."

As the elevator doors opened she grabbed his arm. "Now I definitely need to prove you wrong!" She quickly reached for the papers, but he pulled back causing them to spill all over the floor.

"Now look what you made me do!"

"ME? You're the one who pulled them back you idiot!"

"I am a genius for your information!"

"Oh, please tell me you aren't Jimmy."

"I am."

"I live next to a know it all!"

"I can assure you that it is not exactly going to be a picnic for me either, loud mouth!"

"What is all the screaming about?" Carl asked as he opened the door. Libby and Sheen weren't far behind.

"This guy is infuriating!'

"She started it!"

"I did not!"

Libby inched by her and Jimmy and into their apartment. "Come on, Cindy."

"See you NEVER big brain!"

"That would be all too soon."

She was about ready to throw some serious hurt at this guy, but before she could Jimmy disappeared into his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Libby crossed her arms over her chest. "Mind sharing?"

"Yes, yes I do," she turned on her heel, went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

That big jerk faced know it all! What right did he have to treat her like an idiot? Well, he obviously didn't know who was dealing with. She'd show him that Cindy Vortex was a force to be reckoned with.

He'd be sorry he ever messed with her.

-x-


	3. Starbucks

Here you are people! I love you all! Sorry for being so whiney! Enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Starbucks

She had never been thus treated in her entire life! In her rage, she was able to completely unpack all of her boxes and organize her room.

There was a tentative knock at her door. "Cindy?"

"Yes?"

"There's some food out here for you."

After a few more minutes Cindy surfaced from her room. Libby was trying fruitlessly to get the TV hooked up to the DVD player. She had never been much of an instruction manual person. She groaned in frustration and sat down on the couch. "Well, at least there's free WIFI. The guys next door don't have a password."

"You are going to steal their WIFI?"

"I'm pretty and I can get away with it."

Cindy laughed at her best friend as she sat down on the couch that they had moved up. Some of their things were still in boxes, but at least they were making progress.

"Can you believe we moved to Florida?" Libby asked as she finished her sandwich.

"No! Whatever made us come here? It's so hot."

"Well, I got offered a job and you didn't want to find a new roommate."

"True."

"I'm so excited to start work tomorrow and I know you are too."

"To start working as someone's lobby assistant, I think not."

She hadn't been exactly HONEST with the hyper guy and his awkward roommate. Sure, she had earned her degree in Law, but she still needed to be offered a job. Until then she had to find something to pay the rent. The best she found was a desk job at a tiny Law Office downtown.

"Girl, you've got to start somewhere."

"It's just that spending thousands of dollars on school makes you want something more from life then answering phones."

"It will all be worth it."

"I suppose so."

"So, what did you think of Jimmy?"

"He annoyed the crap out of me."

"You didn't think he was in the least bit _attractive_?"

"I only talked to him for about two seconds and I wanted to kill him."

"So basically you wanted to devour him?"

"Libby! I just met him! He's an arrogant know it all."

"He'd be perfect for you then!" Cindy glared at her best friend who just grinned. "What? It takes a man with guts to stand up to you Cind. You know, we should have them over after we get our apartment all unpacked."

"No," Cindy returned.

"You have no say in the matter," Libby insisted.

"I am your roommate."

"Who is a crazy cranky lady who takes herself much too seriously."

Cindy shoveled the last piece of pizza into her mouth and then got down on her hands and knees to get the TV hooked up.

-x-

Monday morning came all too quickly. She had slept terribly the previous night with strange dreams about the next door neighbors coming over for supper. Sheen and were Libby making out, Carl was sitting awkwardly in the corner and Jimmy was arguing academia with her. As a result she'd woken up with a pounding headache. She'd barely even spoken to the guy.

She pulled out her favorite pair of black pants and green top and pulled her hair up into tight bun. When she got into the kitchen Libby grinned at her.

"You look hot!"

"Thanks, you look good too."

"It's your first day of work, you should smile."

"Sure," so she gave her a very half hearted smile.

"Very funny," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Libby nodded and waved goodbye as she downed the rest of her cereal. When Cindy got into the hallway Jimmy was waiting for the elevator.

OF COURSE!

"Hello," she hissed as she joined him in the elevator. He refused to acknowledge her presence. She bit her lower lip trying to get a control on the anger bubbling up inside of her. As the elevator doors opened she decided that she'd try starting a conversation a second time.

"You know, I bet if you gave me that paper you were reading I could understand it."

He was silent.

"Are you listening?" Still nothing! "HEY! Bigheaded dork! I am talking to you!"

"It is so easy to get you worked up," he remarked with a chuckle.

"Shut up," she hissed.

He just chuckled as he played with the phone in his hands. Wait, was it a phone? It was hard to tell. The back of it had a strange design engraved on it.

"What is that?"

"It's my cell phone."

"That doesn't look like any phone I've ever seen."

"I built it. It took me four prototypes to get it right." The phone beeped a few times and then he put it back in his pocket. "It was a piece of cake."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the Florida morning. The sun was shining and the palm trees swayed in the breeze. Maybe she would get used to this climate after all. With this thought they came to the sidewalk. She was about to say goodbye when they turned the same direction.

"Are you stalking me now?"

He grinned at her. "For your information, I always get a latte before I go to work. It helps me think."

"Don't they have coffee at NASA?"

"Of course they do, it just isn't as good."

Cindy sighed and accepted the fact that she would be stuck with this bozo for at least another five minutes or so. An awkward silence fell over them as Jimmy checked his phone again.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"All of my experiments send my phone constant updates on their progress via my computer."

"Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible when you are a genius."

Why did the Starbucks have to be so far away? "Well, I like the normal phones thank you very much."

"How boring," he replied.

"I am not boring."

"Did I insinuate that you were?"

"No."

"Stop attacking me for how you feel about yourself."

"Wait, what?"

He chuckled as he disappeared into Starbucks. Her eyes were the size of plates. Had this guy bested her in yet another argument? This was impossible!

BRAIN FAILURE!

Screw getting a latte she was going straight to work!

-x-


	4. False Alarms

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all! I don't own Jimmy.

Please read and review! Love, Katie

False Alarms 

Her boss Jacob and his partner Heather turned out to be really nice. It wasn't a huge firm, but they were representing quite a few different cases. Maybe this hadn't been such a lame job offer after all. She even got lunch breaks that were paid!

Of course, she had spent the entirety of her lunch break trying to find another coffee shop close to the apartment. There were none. Apparently, the fates hated her. Now if she wanted to get coffee in the mornings she'd have to contend with_ him_. The big headed weirdo who infuriated her yet still intrigued her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice asked. Cindy looked up from her keyboard to see an older woman. She had short grayish hair and was wearing a Chanel dress.

"You must be Annabelle Florence, right?"

"_The_ Annabelle Florence and I just waited like five minutes for you."

She smiled at Annabelle as she tried to figure out where she had heard the name before. "He'll be with you in just a moment."

"I don't pay good money to stand around."

"He's with a client, so he's a bit busy at the moment."

"You have a mouth."

Cindy bit her lip to try to fight the urge to retort. If she lost a client they would surely fire her, but she needed to be harsh enough to get her point across. "He'll be out in just a minute. While you wait there are some magazines over there you can look at."

Annabelle smiled as she sat down in the chairs. "I like you girl. What is your name?"

"Cindy."

"Well, Cindy you certainly have balls. The last girl they had here was such a wimp. Went home crying after I just told her that she was a little overweight. Some people are so touchy."

"Annabelle? Is that you?" Heather came from her office, smiling from ear to ear. Her brown hair hung down to her waist and she was wearing a stylish red dress. She was exactly what a woman lawyer should be. Gusty, cold as ice, but still able to connect with her clients.

"Hello Heather dear," Annabelle greeted. "Cute little desk girl you have here."

"Yes, we think she's an excellent fit. She hopes to have her own firm someday, right Cindy?"

"That's right."

"Well, she's certainly got the spirit for it."

"That is a true compliment, Cindy! She can always spot the next big up and comers. Annabelle, Jacob is ready for you."

Annabelle smiled at Heather and then disappeared down the hallway to the main office. After the door shut, Heather turned to her smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Is it terrible that I recognize the name but I can't place why?"

"She is the founder of the Florence foundation. Her husband used to be a lawyer. You know, Rick Florence?"

"NO WAY," no wonder she had recognized the name! He was only one of the most respected Lawyers in Florida's history!

"Anyway, he died a few years ago and word is she was left with tons of money to burn. I guess she's in the market to give that money away to some lucky firm or other. She stopped by unexpectedly a few weeks ago and then actually called a few days before you arrived to schedule a meeting."

"No way," Cindy gasped. "And I just back mouthed her?"

"Don't worry about it, she likes people with guts."

Heather gave her another smile and went into her office. So she had made a good impression on a tyrant of the law world. Well, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

-x-

Cindy was humming as she dished herself up some pasta. It was a special treat for a very successful day. She'd made impression on Jackson and Heather and Annabelle. Could this day get any better?

She was about to sit down when there was a loud explosion coming from next door. The plate fell to the floor as she covered her ears and she fell to the floor. For a minute she laid there, afraid that the building would be gone. Thankfully it wasn't.

Wait, was that smoke she smelled? Without another thought she ran next door and began to pound on the door.

"Are you guys okay in there?" She screamed.

None other than Jimmy Neutron opened the door. He was covered in soot, and the kitchen table was on fire.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, experiment gone awry, I was to trying to replicate-"

"I don't give a shit about what you were doing! We need to put that fire out before the sprinklers go off! You get a bucket of water, I'll get the window!"

She ran into the apartment past the burning kitchen table to the window and opened it. Jimmy had thrown a bucket of water onto the fire and finally the smoke began to trickle out. For a moment Cindy stood there, staring at the soot covered man. He looked like he was about to barf. "What did you do to my antidote?"

"I just saved your sorry ass! A thank you would be nice!"

"YOU DID NOT! I've been working on this for months."

"Excuse me? If I remember right you were the one who BLEW IT UP!"

"I had it under control!"

"Your kitchen table was on fire, idiot! You're just lucky that I got here before the smoke alarms went go off, or the sprinklers would've too! Then all your stuff would've been ruined!"

"It would've been fine, the smoke alarms and sprinklers have been disabled for years."

"Excuse me?"

"I said the sprinklers and smoke alarms have been disabled for years."

"That is illegal."

"Ramon got sick of them going off for false alarms, so I installed something better. The sprinklers and alarms are just for looks."

"What is your system? You blow it up and then it'll be okay?"

"No, I have sensors in the apartment building. They notify the fire department after the air reaches a certain temperature, so like I said I had everything under control."

"You are joking," she hissed.

"Like I said, we've all ready gotten it all worked out."

"I should've just let your apartment burn to ashes! I will never come save your sorry ass again."

"Cindy? What are you doing?" Libby was standing in the open doorway of the apartment with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"I was just saving our building from burning down thanks to this ridiculous neighbor of ours."

"Oh, that's nice."

"My antidote!" Jimmy moaned as he picked up the shattered remnants of what must've once been a beaker.

"You are an ungrateful scumbag!"

"And you are a pain in the ass. We are even," he hissed back.

"Okay, I hate to break this up, but Cind, let's leave Jimmy to his- whatever this was."

"It was an antidote!"

"For your stupidity? I'm afraid there is no such thing," Cindy snarled.

"NO! That is not what it was for!"

"You should use some of that wasted space on something useful then." Cindy was enjoying insulting him so much that she didn't even notice that Libby had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the door.

"Next time you should just mind your own business!"

"You don't even have to ask, JERK!"

Then the apartment door slammed shut in Cindy's face. For a moment, she stood there yelling different obscenities at it. Then she realized that Libby was watching her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" She hissed at her best friend who shook her head.

"What the hell is your problem, Cindy?"

"He started it," she gestured to the door.

"I don't care who started it, you two are behaving like kindergarteners! Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to find some supper like a grown up."

Cindy hated the satisfied smirk on her face, but followed her anyway. Maybe some pasta and a good movie would calm her down. She'd have to make sure it was something with killing.

Yes, it would need lots of killing.

-x-


	5. Sucker Punch

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all! -Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Sucker Punch 

It had been two weeks since the fire incident and there had been no mention of Sheen. Maybe it was because if Libby even tried, Cindy would shout expletives and start throwing different things around.

She had endured a particularly long day of work today. One of the clients had cursed her out while they were arranging her next meeting. She didn't get migraines often, but when she did the pain was unrelenting. She had to stop to get some pain reliever on the way home. So she decided that she'd reward herself with a little nap when she got home.

As she stepped out of the elevator she thought she heard voices coming from the apartment. When she opened the door she was greeted by the site of Sheen and Libby sitting next to one another on the couch, Carl in the kitchen, and Jimmy sitting in the lounge chair near the TV.

Her stomach flipped over.

"Hi!" Sheen exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" She hissed.

"We are going to watch a movie," Libby added.

She knew what was really going on. She knew that Libby had arranged this little meeting to get Jimmy and Cindy in the same room. Although she couldn't figure out why she was trying to get them to be friends.

"I have a massive headache so I think I'll have to skip."

Sheen gasped. "Cindy! This is not just any movie; it's the Live Action Ultra Lord movie!"

"That's another reason for me to skip it."

"Cindy, can I talk to you a second, over there?" Libby pointed to the kitchen which was now empty. Cindy glared at Sheen, Carl and Jimmy before following her best friend.

Once she got out of earshot of the boys, Libby growled angrily at her. "Do you know how hard it was to get them here? I had to practically drag Jimmy by his ears!"

"Why are you so insistent that we become chummy? Can't a girl dislike someone these days?"

"I knew you wouldn't take the initiative to fix it yourself."

"Why is it your business anyway?"

"I was only trying to do you a favor!"

"Somehow I think it was more about that guy sitting on the couch." Libby's jaw clenched tightly as a deep red colored her cheeks. "That's what I thought. Now can I please go lie down?"

Without another word Libby moved back to the couch. For a moment Cindy thought it was odd and then she heard someone clear their throat. Jimmy was standing behind her with a glass of water in his hand.

"Do you understand why these guys are so adament that we become friends?"

"No idea."

"It will never happen."

"Hell will freeze over first."

"Agreed," for a moment the kitchen fell awkwardly silent. Then Cindy finally thought of a retort.

"After all you are a big show off."

"Well, you are clearly the annoying cheerleader who thinks she's all that."

"You know nothing about me, Mr. Know It All," she hissed.

"I know that you and your roommate have been stealing my WIFI. Sheen keeps giving you the password."

"Like it would be hard to figure it out? It's almost always got something to do with physics or technology."

"You wouldn't have a hope."

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely," he smiled back at her. She knew that he was trying to rile her up.

"Try me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Certain," she hissed.

"Hey guys I really hate to interrupt, but can we watch the movie now?" Sheen impatiently inquired.

"This isn't over, Neutron."

"Go take your nap."

"At least I won't have to watch this lame movie," she retorted then disappeared into her bedroom.

Overall the encounter wasn't terrible. There had been no yelling or swearing. Maybe they could never be friends, but she could probably endure him.

-x-

When Cindy woke up the next morning, Libby was all ready in the kitchen and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Sheen and I are going out for coffee this afternoon. Plus, you and Jimmy seemed to hit it off last night."

Cindy decided to ignore the first part of Libby's sentence. "Don't you remember our argument?"

"Was it an argument or was it flirting?"

"You cannot be serious."

"I'll text you later okay?"

Cindy was grateful that she had moved on from the topic. She gave her best friend a wave goodbye. When she walked out into the hall she was surprised to find that Carl was waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning, Carl."

"Morning," he replied with a wheeze.

"So, where are you off to this morning? You aren't usually taking the elevator at this time of day."

"Jimmy forgot his phone."

"For a so called genius things certainly seem to go wrong a lot around him."

"He's forgetful like everyone else. He makes mistakes."

"I am fully aware."

"Yeah that dining table was actually my mom's."

"Oh, man! I'm sorry, Carl."

"I guess you just sort of get used to it when you live with Jimmy. When I first met him he nearly killed us."

"That does not surprise me in the least."

Just then there was a strange noise and Carl huffed angrily. "His phone keeps going off with all these annoying updates. Then his girlfriend keeps texting him."

"Neutron has a girlfriend?"

"Sort of, they've been on and off for months now. Her name is Sarah and she's an English Literature Professor and just about corrects me every time I see her. It drives me nuts."

"Again I repeat: Neutron has a girlfriend?"

"I think they are off at the moment. But she still sends him texts during the day."

"You know Carl; you don't seem nearly as nervous anymore."

"Well, it's mostly because Libby has been around the apartment a lot lately."

"She has?"

"Yeah, she and Sheen have been dating for a while now, so I guess it's normal."

At this her eyes went wide. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Carl gave her smile then departed. Cindy just stood in the elevator gaping after him stupidly.

Libby had done **what **now?

-x-


	6. Cindy Knows Best

For those of you disappointed with the last chapter, I promise there are some more interesting things coming. Love, Katie

No More Secrets 

Cindy had developed a perfect plan. She'd make Libby think that she wasn't going to be home and then she was sure that she'd catch them in the act. It would be so sweet. Libby would have no choice other than to confess on the spot. Why had she been hiding this from her? Oh, yes this would be sweet indeed.

_Libs- I am going to be late tonight. _

_Love, Cindy._

_Message Sent._

She decided that she would stop by Starbucks for a while so that Libby would have enough time to bring Sheen into the apartment. She was digging in her purse for some loose cash when a male voice spoke.

"What can I get you?"

Standing behind the counter was a very attractive man. He had blonde hair, bright green eyes and a smile that could possibly light up the entire world.

"A large Iced Vanilla Latte please," she smiled at him.

"Can I get a name for the order?"

"Cindy."

"I'll get that ready for you," he said with a smile. She watched as he prepared her drink with precision then he finally handed her the cup. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

She found a seat near the window and began drinking her latte. All the while the gorgeous guy behind the counter kept smiling at her. After a few minutes he came out with a bucket of water to clean some of the tables near her.

She was smart enough to know when a guy was trying to get her attention. "Hello again," she greeted.

"Hi! I just came to ask you how your coffee was."

"It's really tasty, thanks for asking."

"Good! I can tell the boss that I get positive reviews from the customers. Maybe I'll be able to grab a raise."

"That would be nice for you," she downed the last of her latte and looked at her cell phone. It had been half an hour which was plenty of time for Libby to fall for her trick! "Well, I'm off."

"I'll see you again, right? I work all the time so if you come back your sure to see me."

"Sure," she replied tossed her cup in the garbage. She paused just before she went out the door. "By the way, what was your name?"

The guy smiled back at her. "Tom."

"It was nice meeting you, Tom."

When she finally got to the hallway outside her apartment she leaned her ear against the door. She heard Libby giggling.

There on HER couch was Sheen and Libby locked in a kiss. There was a sound like a plunger being pulled from a drain. Libby looked up at her best friend and the color instantly drained from her face.

"Hello, Libs."

"Cind- this isn't what it looks like!"

"It most certainly is! Carl spilled the beans on you two. Why didn't you say anything?"

Libby grinned nervously. "We thought it was better that you didn't know, considering how much you dislike Jimmy and all."

"So you kept it a secret!"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, but it'll pass. No more secrets, okay?"

"Promise," Libby agreed.

"Now I have some work to do so please keep it down out here, okay?"

"You can join us, Cind. We were just about to watch a movie."

"Is it that stupid Ultra-Lord movie again?"

"No, I can only watch that once a week."

"We ordered pizza too!"

"It will just be the three of us, no Jimmy or Carl?"

"Carl is sick, and Jimmy is out."

"Is he with Sarah?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Carl."

"Yeah they keep breaking up and getting back together. It's been like that for months."

"I thought you said that you'd never had a girl over before?" There was jealousy in Libby's tone and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Well, not the two of us. When Sarah comes she's with Jimmy and then they usually lock themselves up in his room."

"OH my God, way too much information!" Cindy exclaimed.

"What can I say? He's a player." Sheen added with a chuckle.

"I think I am going to barf." Before she could protest any more the opening title sequence of Pride and Prejudice had started. "I hate this movie! Like something that would ever really ever happen."

"Who can resist Mr. Darcy, he's so cute!" Libby argued.

"He's such an arrogant prick though."

"He changed!"

"I always say once a jerk, always a jerk."

"He saves her sister!"

There was a moment of silence as Cindy thought of a reasonable objection.

"I'd never act like a fool over some stupid guy."

"Are you two going to talk through the entire movie? I'm all ready having trouble understanding what is going on," Sheen whined.

"Nah-I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

Libby glared at her friend, but Cindy just went into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She was able to release the small smile that she'd been keeping secret since Starbucks. As she pictured Tom her heartbeat escalated.

She'd definitely have to go back.

-x-


	7. Free Drinks and Dares

Sorry for the wait guys! I had two plays that I was in! Thanks for all the alerts, faves and reviews. =) I love you all! Love, Katie

Free Drinks and Dares

She was excited to see Tom again. She was humming to herself as she picked out a cute top and a pair of her favorite dress slacks. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun and made sure that her makeup accentuated her eyes and lips.

When she got into the kitchen Libby smiled at her smartly. "It's about time miss high and mighty."

"What do you mean?"

"You met a guy."

"I saw a guy yes," she replied.

"You LIKED him."

"I was attracted to him."

"Oh, this is too good. Just last night you were making fun of me!"

"I just want to get know him a little better."

"Girl, you are a big filthy hypocrite."

She frowned at her roommate who was eating her oatmeal hungrily. Libby's eyes twinkled playfully.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

Thankfully she was able to avoid Jimmy until she got to Starbucks. He was sitting down at a table and she hoped he wouldn't see her. Before she could change her mind he was grinning smartly at her over the paper he was reading. He stood up and was coming right towards her.

"Hello Miss Vortex," he greeted.

"Hello," she replied. "Would you kindly move? I would like to get some coffee."

"Hello Cindy," another male voice chimed. Tom was standing behind the counter grinning at her..

"Hello again," she had noticed that Jimmy was watching the two interact with curiosity.

"Who is your friend?" Tom directed at Jimmy.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron. I live next door to Cindy."

"Hi, I'm Tom."

"Hi Tom," he greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

Cindy glared at Jimmy. "Will you please go away? I am trying to order."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No," she hissed. "I just don't want you in my face."

"Excuse me, some of us are still waiting to order," a crabby old lady hissed behind her. Finally Jimmy took the cue and sat down at the table.

"Same as yesterday?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Okay, that will be two fifty."

She pulled three dollars out of her wallet and handed it to him. He cleared his throat as he opened the cash register. "So was that guy your boyfriend or something?"

"Hell no, he's my annoying neighbor and that's all."

Suddenly Tom grinned and handed her back her three dollars. She gave him a confused look.

"Happy birthday from Starbucks! You get a free drink! You can pick it up at the end of the counter."

Her eyes widened. Had he just really just given her a free drink just because Jimmy wasn't her boyfriend? Okay, this guy officially got major brownie points from her.

She smiled at him as she moved to the end of the counter and he smiled back as the next person in line tried to get his attention for a few moments. Cindy couldn't help but blush under his unfaltering gaze as she took the drink from the coworker currently making the drinks.

The lady who had been whining groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, now we will lose our breakfasts as well as our coffee."

Cindy turned and glared at the woman who just ignored her. She rolled her eyes as she saw that Jimmy was waiting by the door for her.

"Now what do you want?"

"That was pathetic."

"What was?"

"Your attempt at flirtation," he had a ridiculously smart smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut it Neutron," she hissed.

"You are making particularly eloquent arguments today."

She glared at the genius who still was walking with her. "Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"Wanting to forfeit all ready?"

"I have to get to work unlike some people."

"See you later then," he responded.

"See you never," she hissed.

Finally she was rid of him and she was never happier to have some peace. But as soon as she got to work she got a text from Libby.

_BTW Sheen invited us to go on a mission to the space station with Jimmy this weekend. You are coming._

_-Libby_

She scoffed at the text. She would rather die. She would rather die a thousand times than go anywhere with that no good jerk.

_I WILL DO NO SUCH THING. -Cindy_

_I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU TO. You'll have fun. –Libby_

Angrily Cindy shut her phone. She wouldn't go.

She wouldn't.

Yet exactly two days later she found herself in a rocket designed by none other than the mad genius from next door.

She hated her life.

-x-


	8. Galileo

Holy cow guys! Do you even remember me? Or this story? SORRY! Enjoy!

Love, Katie

Galileo

The rocket was making all sorts of horrible puttering noises as it traveled through space. Cindy's knuckles were pure white from the mere knowledge that Jimmy Neutron had built the only thing separating her from certain death.

Probable death versus certain death. The odds were definitely not in her favor. She fidgeted nervously in her seat hoping that Libby wouldn't notice how tight her grip was on the chair. Even though she was scared out of her mind, she still couldn't help thinking that space was really beautiful.

She needed to get that thought of her head right away.

"This is great," she stated making sure her displeasure was very evident. "We are all going to die in this contraption."

"You could've stayed behind. No one forced you to come," Neutron argued.

"I wasn't going to let my best friend die!"

"I have made many trips out here in this rocket for your information!"

"Maybe that is why it is decrepit."

"It is not decrepit! It just has a little rusty wiring!"

"Rusty wiring? Oh my god, we are going to die for sure!"

"Hey Jim?"

"Have you been thinking up that retort the whole trip, Vortex?"

"Nope, totally spur of the moment," she answered.

"You are so unoriginal," he returned.

"Jimmy!"

"How many times have you used that one?"

"JIMMY!" Carl was shouting above them. Jimmy glared at his best friend.

"What?"

Carl was pointing ahead to a huge space station that was approaching VERY quickly.

"SHIT!" Jimmy cursed loudly.

Cindy couldn't help but giggle as she relaxed back into her seat.

"Girl, you just about caused us to crash!" Libby scorned.

"It's not my fault Neutron is a sucky driver," she answered.

"I will come back there," he threatened.

"Identification please," a man's voice demanded over the radio

"Nine zero three eight slash J," he answered back.

"Oh good you are here," the voice sighed in relief.

"Hey Greg," he greeted. "Want to let us in?"

"Sure thing," he agreed then the doors to the large space station opened. Jimmy was smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome to Galileo."

They pulled into a large room filled with different space crafts and crates. Cindy's eyes widened. She had never seen so many large space crafts!

"This is the ship bay," Carl informed them.

"This is so cool!" Libby sounded awed.

"Oh it's nothing worth fawning over," Cindy argued.

"You are ridiculous," Libby shook her head.

The large engines finally stopped and Cindy let out a relieved sigh. The door closed behind them and then a man started walking towards the ship. He was waving at Jimmy who had already gotten out of the vehicle. They were talking about something or other.

"That's Captain Greg Johnson, he's kind of in charge of Galileo," Sheen added as they all climbed out of the rocket. It only took one look at him but she knew that Captain Greg was worried about something.

Maybe they were seriously in danger. But when he saw that she was looking at him, he immediately grinned.

"Welcome to Galileo, I am Captain Greg Johnson and I'm the man in charge."

"This place is pretty cool," Libby marveled.

"You are certainly right about that. It's the first of its kind."

"It's just a space station," Cindy argued.

"Oho! A skeptic I see, fun!" This guy was kind of annoying. He shared a grin with Jimmy. "This is no ordinary space station; this is a trading post in space. We trade with different alien kinds and we have been documenting each race, language and of course origin. Many of your current technologies are thanks to aliens. Of course many Americans are unaware of this, but we figure we should break it to them slowly."

"Aliens shmaliens," Cindy argued.

"Oh is that so? I can't wait to show you the logs," he gave her a wink. Was this guy flirting with her? Gross. Not only was he some freaky friend of Neutron's he was obviously delusional. "Whatever," she gave her best icy glare before shutting her mouth

"I can do that right?" He asked Jimmy. Why would he care what Jimmy thought?

"These guys are to be given every comfort. But, I've got some business to take care, I will see you later!" Jimmy disappeared into a glass elevator which went to the very top floor of the large bay.

"Where shall we start?"

No one spoke up and so Cindy took the initiative. "I want to see those logs," she remarked.

"I was hoping you would say that, come this way."

They all crammed into another elevator and Greg pressed the number 4 on the pad. "Identification required."

He ran his I.D. card through a scanner and it beeped as it gave off a green light and then the elevator began to move.

"We take the highest security protocols here at Galileo," he informed them. No more than a few seconds later the doors opened behind them and they filed out into a large computer room. A young woman was sitting at the largest computer, typing away furiously.

"Hey Greg," she greeted.

"Hey Larissa, want to show these kind people the logs?"

She nodded and began to type a sequence of numbers. Then suddenly a huge picture of a book appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Where do you want to start? Name any alien A-Z we have them categorized."

"She's a skeptic," Greg teased.

"Aha. Then we'll start with a personal favorite, the Yolkians," she said and a very strange picture of an egg shaped being appeared on the screen. "They worship a giant chicken they call Poultra. They are mostly peaceful although they give annual sacrifices to said giant bird. The past few agents we've sent to investigate them have been eaten with other aliens who were silly enough to mess with them. That's King Goobot you see on the screen, he's the head honcho."

"This is shit," she hissed.

Then the young woman turned around in her chair and gave her an icy glare. "I assure you that these are real. If you'd like to see them for yourself," she said as she stood.

Cindy took the offer and quickly started pursuing through the encyclopedia of different types of Aliens. "The ones with stars are the ones that we have been able to assume a trading relationship with."

"What about the ones with black dots?"

"Violent species," she answered.

"This is so cool," Sheen added as he watched over Cindy's shoulder.

"How long have you guys been in operation?" Libby asked curiously.

"About four years," the Captain answered.

"That's really cool! How come I've never heard of this place before?"

"Because NASA wants to wait until we are established among at least forty different species. We are getting pretty close to that mark."

"Are you guys actually making any money?"

"Enough to support ourselves and loved ones back on earth," Larissa answered this question.

"You guys have families? Isn't tough being so far away."

"Well, there are some new things in the works so it won't be so-"

"AHEM," Captain Greg interrupted the young girl who blushed.

"But that's a secret," she added quickly.

"Now I'm intrigued," Cindy added as she turned away from the computer screen.

"That's top secret Miss," he paused for a moment.

"Vortex, Cindy Vortex."

"Ah! You're Cindy then?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Nothing," but he was having a hard time hiding the grin on his face.

"I can't believe it! Neutron has been whining about me to his little space friends!" She hissed.

"I've heard some stories yes," he agreed. "Not saying he was whining."

"Whatever," she added quickly.

"Don't talk that way to the Captain!" Larissa chastised her.

"It's all right; it's kind of nice to have someone who is honest for once. Usually the people Neutron brings up here are so infatuated with him that they can't see the flaws."

"Why would they be infatuated with Neutron? Gross!"

Greg's face lost a little color. "No reason, I guess."

Larissa tried to say something but he glared at her and then he gestured towards the door. "Shall we continue?"

As Cindy stood up from her chair she stole one last glance at the girl. Her mouth was hanging open.

There was something weird going on here and she would figure out what it was before they left this stupid space station.


	9. Greg

Enjoy all! Love, Katie

Greg

Cindy, Carl, Libby and Sheen followed Captain Greg out of the room into a long white hallway. It reminded her eerily of a hospital.

"What do you guys think so far?" Greg asked.

"It is pretty cool up here!" Libby gushed.

"That it is. We make new discoveries every day! It's thrilling."

"You don't miss earth at all?" Libby asked.

"There wasn't anything there for me. Most of the others go back occasionally. But once you've come to Galileo it's pretty hard to leave again."

"This is boring," Sheen said. "Carl, do you want to go to the arcade?"

"Let's go!"

Then the two disappeared down back through the door they had just come through. Libby's jaw dropped. "There's an arcade?"

"Of course!"

They passed by a rather large window through which the Earth was visible. Cindy couldn't help but stop and gaze at the amazing view.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked as he joined her near the window.

"It's nice, I guess."

"The first time Jimmy ever brought me up here, this is where he brought me."

This brought her attention back to Jimmy. "What was the deal back there anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all of you guys seemed really surprised when I started bad mouthing him. I want to know why."

"'It's a long story."

"We've got time," Libby added.

"This place, it's all his design. Every hallway, every inch all came from his mind. We were just shocked because usually people know this and are very impressed. He's a shoe-in for the Nobel Prize if this project goes well."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. No wonder everyone was acting so weird when she was bashing him. This place was pretty incredible no matter despite what she wanted to make them think.

"Wow," Libby whispered, bringing Cindy's own secret thoughts to reality.

This brought out of her silent reverie. "Now we are all sure to die! Why else would he run off? Something is malfunctioning, right?"

"A place like this is going to have some bugs. But no, nothing is wrong he just always goes and checks the main computers to make sure everything is okay. If something ever should go wrong, he would know how to fix it."

"You have complete faith in him?"

"I have to, don't I?"

She nodded as she pulled herself away from the window and followed him down the corridor.

"Where are we going next?" Libby asked curiously.

"The core," he answered.

"That sounds important."

"It's very important."

They passed several doors. "What are these?"

"Our living quarters," he answered.

"Which one is yours?"

"The one at the end, it's right next to the core. That way if something were to go wrong, I'd be the first to know."

"You mean **when** something goes wrong."

He rolled his eyes as he ran his pass through a machine and entered several numbers. The door unlocked and then he opened it.

Inside was a huge room filled with computers and a large round tube running up the center of the room. "This is Vox, she runs the place."

"Whoa!" Libby commented.

"Did you have to bring them here? I am trying to concentrate!" Jimmy scolded. Cindy noticed that he was sitting at the one of the computers typing furiously.

"They were curious."

"Of course they were," he sighed but then went back to furiously typing. She crossed the room and went to the center where the large tube was. She reached out and paused for a moment.

"Can I touch it?" Libby asked.

"Please do," Greg encouraged.

She reached out and touched it. It was surprisingly smooth and cool.

"Hello, Libby Folfax of Earth."

"How did it know me?"

"She read your DNA."

"I'm sure anything Neutron built isn't that advanced," Cindy hissed.

Jimmy sighed in frustration. "Greg, I told you not to say anything! Now she won't shut up!"

"It is that advanced. She's the smartest computer in the entire world. Aren't you Vox?" Greg added.

"Answer, yes. Thank you Captain Greg," the voice answered.

He smiled at Cindy who was trying to hide how impressed she really was. She had never seen anything like this in her life.

"This is," she paused. Jimmy was making eye contact with her. "Definitely something," she finished.

It wasn't a compliment, but it wasn't an insult either. He shrugged and went back to typing.

"Want to see some more?" Greg asked.

The girls both nodded and followed Greg towards the door they had come in. She stole a glance at Jimmy who was obviously enraptured by whatever he was doing. Then they were back out in the hallway. Greg was gesturing to door to their right.

"This is my room!" He opened the door to show a surprisingly large space. "Of course the Captain gets the biggest room."

Libby and Cindy laughed as they walked into the room. There was a computer, a large bed, a table and even a TV. "How do you get TV in space?"

"Vox," he answered.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Libby marveled, but Cindy would not be so easily impressed.

She walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "So what do you guys do all day around here?"

He sat on the bed in the corner of the room. "Mostly read and do inventory. We send invitations to different planets. Most of the time, they go unanswered. But sometimes we get a race interested in trading. Then there's the arcade when I get really bored."

There was a silence as Cindy studied her surroundings. A picture of a boy and someone who was obviously his father caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to it.

"What is this? I thought you said you really don't have a family."

"I don't. That's my dad. He died a few years ago. He was the only family I had left. I didn't have any siblings, and mom left."

"Not married?"

"Do you think I could be married? I live in space, remember?"

"Some of the others were married!"

"Well, they are, yes. But they aren't the Captain."

"I suppose."

She found a picture of a younger Greg all dressed up in an Air Force uniform. She only knew it was air force because her grandfather used to have a uniform just like it.

"You were in the Air Force?"

"Yep, that's how Jimmy and I met. He was doing some projects for us at the time and we got along so well and then he saw how good I was. When built this place he made me Captain."

"That's pretty cool, Greg."

"Word," said Libby who was sitting at the table looking kind of bored.

"When was the last time you were off this ship?"

"Five years ago."

Cindy's jaw instantly dropped.

"Don't look at me like that, I promise this is what I want."

There a knock at the door. Greg reached over and pushed a button and Jimmy came into the room.

"Are you ready to go guys?"

Both girls nodded but Cindy gave Greg a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Greg."

"It was nice meeting you, Cindy Vortex."

As they walked out of Greg's room, Cindy turned to look at the man next to her. He was a mystery, that was for sure. What other secrets was he hiding?

"Why didn't you say anything Jimmy? This place is cool!" Libby excitedly added.

"He knew that I'd find something to criticize."

As they finally pulled away from the space station, Cindy waved goodbye to Greg who was standing at the large window.

She wouldn't tell Neutron this, but Galileo was very impressive. She smiled secretly to herself as she relaxed back into the seat. Maybe she could even get him to bring her back sometime.

-x-


End file.
